Not From Mountains Nor From Sea
by MornieGalad
Summary: How was Legolas effected by the death of Boromir? Will memories come back to haunt him, or will something worse be in store? Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Not from Mountains nor from Sea**

_Disclaimer: Just as I cannot own mountains, seas, hills, or valleys, I cannot own the Lord of the Rings. I merely use it and the characters as one uses a river for canoeing, snow for sledding, and seas for bringing one home. _

**Chapter 1:Partings and Decisions.**

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Although I was still some distance away, I could hear the words Aragorn whispered to Boromir. Seconds later the Ranger's bent form amongst many fallen Uruks came into view. Before him, leaning against a tree trunk was Boromir's lifeless body. We were too late. Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw the man's spirit rising from his body.

The elves alone among the peoples of Middle Earth, save the Istar, have the ability to see the soul of a person after death. The soul lifts up from the body, assuming a form unique to that person. It shimmers, hovering in the air for a while, and then dissolves into space. I had only witnessed the raising of the soul of one close to me once before, when my mother died. So when Boromir's shining spirit rose from his body as a breath being exhaled, I was overwhelmed. The glittery form molded into the form of a horn, the same one Boromir had blown as we left Rivendell and, only a few minutes ago, as he was ensnared by the Uruk-hai. I looked beside the body and saw the physical horn laying cloven beside it. It took all my strength not to weep with guilt as I beheld the sight.

"Legolas!" my Dwarven companion yelled. "Come help us with the boat." I gathered Boromir's shield, but was hesitant to further approach the corpse. To stall for time, I strode to the boat to prepare it for my companion. Fortunately for me, Gimli and Aragorn transported the body, over which Boromir's soul still lingered. We placed the corpse in the boat of Lothlorien along with his possessions and sent the boat to the mercy of the Anduin. I was anxious to leave as the current swiftly escorted the small vessel toward the falls of Rauros, but Aragorn began to speak.

"They will look for him from the white tower, but he will not return from the mountains or the sea," with that, he began to sing a song in honor of our fallen comrade. I sang the second verse, but felt rather uncomfortable doing so, since I could still see the horn floating down the river with the boat. When Aragorn completed the tune, I was the first to be disenchanted.

"Hurry!" I hollered. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore." The soul of Boromir had now dissipated, but I was still quite uneasy about remaining here long. I shoed the last boat to the water's edge and glanced back at my two remaining companions. They both stood as still as stone, grief as obvious on their faces as it undoubtedly was on mine. Gimli looked ready for anything, but he awaited Aragorn's word. Our leader sighed and I knew my friend had made his decision.

"You mean not to follow them," I interpreted for Gimli. My voice betrayed my fear for the two Hobbits and I felt like an elfling. I knew, however, that my fear was well based. Frodo was the heart of the Fellowship and if he failed to destroy the ring, then the quest failed and Middle Earth would be doomed. Then Aragorn spoke his affirmation.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." My best friend had just spoken the words that I feared the most and condemned my heart to guilt if any ill were to befall Frodo or Sam. My eyes were downcast as Gimli complained about something I had not the heart to listen to. Then I felt Aragorn's hand placed firmly on my shoulder.

"But if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn grabbed a few things and rushed off, with Gimli close behind. I remained for a few moments, drawn by some force I could not understand. In that time I shed the tears I could not show the others.

"We will meet again," I whispered into the wind, uncertain to whom I was referring. Then I sprinted after the man and the dwarf to continue the greatest adventure of my life. As I ran, I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I turned I saw no one. That was odd, I thought as I caught up with Aragorn, very odd.


	2. chapter two

_Discaimer: I still don't own anything. _

**Chapter 2 In Dreams**

We ran. The stretch of distance between the three of us and the Uruks that held our comrades captive seemed to grow with every step. Memories flashed through my mind as I ran. I saw Boromir as he must have been as he battled numerous Uruk-hai, Pippin and Merry close by. Then an image of the two hobbits lying dead at the hands of those vile creatures came into my mind. Boromir was dead because I had not come to his aid in time. They were dying because I would not reach them in time. I sprang ahead, pushing myself as fast as I could.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "Legolas!" I slowed down, reluctantly, to see what he wanted.

"Running blindly in the wrong directiion will not benefit the Hobbits. Night is nearly here and the Uruks will not leave a clear trail. If we continue the persuit, we must track them." I bowed my head, seeing that my haste had driven all reason from me. Aragorn lifted my chin.

"Laonen oro estel mellon nin. (do not give up hope, my friend.) We will find them." I nodded and stood there a moment while Aragorn began tracking. Soon enought, Gimli ran up, gasping for breath, and I was off again, making certain to stay behing Aragorn, lest my haste get the better of me.

We went on in this manner, night and day, for three days. All the while, I had the disturbing feeling of eyes watching us from somewhere, eyes that I couldn't see. By sunset of the third day, my companions were exhausted. Although I desired to race on, I knew it was best for the entire group if we stopped. We didn't make a camp; we just lay down in the grass. I rested until I heard Gimli snoring a few feet away. Then I rose and glanced out at the world around us. Far ahead of us was Fangorn forest. I could only guess from the faint light that I saw that the party of Uruk-hai was somewhere along its borders. I heard Aragorn rise behind me.

"They are far away," I informed him, turning to face the ranger. He sighed and lay down to sleep again. I hoped he would not dream of the Hobbits. I began to doubt whether our persuit was in vain, but then I looked up at the stars and in my heart I knew they were still alive, despite the cruelty of the Uruks. I lay down and gazed into the starry sky for a long time before I fell asleep.

"Legolas,"my mother called. "Nurta!(hide)!" I scampered up a nearby tree and strung my bow, prepared to defend my people. It seemed as if the orcs came from all sides. I breathed hard to steady my young, panicked body. I focused on the largest orc that was nearest to my mother, pulled an arrow from my quiver, and let it fly. The shot was on target and the orc fell, but more came to take its place. There were too many for me to shoot down and soon I could no longer see my mother. Eventually, the orc army dispersed and I raced down the tree to my mother's side.

"Nanaeth!" I shouted.

"Legolas, ninion (my son)," she called from her place on the ground. Even at my young age, I could tell she was badly wounded.

"Tol, nin celich lena atar. (come, I will take you to father)" My mother shook her head.

"Hon telin na nin (he will come to me)." Sure enough, as she spoke, my father approached.

"Daelaer," he called my mother's name. "Legolas, kel.(go)"

"Thach, Legolas, dartho guin nin. Nin fir." (No, Legolas, stay with me. I am dying.) My blue eyes expressed the shock and horror that I held within my heart. "Legolas, le oio guin nin uren. A-si i-dhuath u-orthor. (You are always with my heart. The shadow does not hold sway yet) meleth nin." My father held her hand as her spirit rose. It's shape was clouded through my tears.

"Legolas," I heard my mother's voice calling my name, again, and again, and again. Slowly, the voice grew louder and then changed completely.

"Legolas!" Boromir called. The horn of Gondor sounded loudly against the cries of a thousand charging Uruk-hai. "Legolas!" he shouted again as he drove his blade as he drove his blade through one enemy fighter after another. Nearby, Pippin and Merry fell their share of the creatures of Isengard. "Legolas!" the Gondorian cried as an arrow smashed into his chest. Looking at the Hobbits, he rose and continued fighting. Another arrow hit him as he cried out again. A final arrow connected as he fought with a particularely fiesty Uruk. Then he collapsed, mouthing my name. I wanted to flee from the scene, but I could not. I was trapped there, my eyes forced to behold the final moments of Boromir of Gondor, son of the steward. My comrade and friend lay dying with my name on his lips and I was unable to do anything. The hobbits were borne off by the Uruk-hai and I heard the raging of the Anduin River. As I listened, it seemed to have Boromir's voice on its song. It was calling my name. Out of nowhere, Boromir's face appeared.

"Legolas, you let me die."

"No," I whispered, but the apparation only repeated his message.

"You let me die. You let me die," he chanted. Then all I could hear was the raging rier and his chant as the water surrounded me.

I opened my eyes to see the stars twinkling above me. My face was damp with tears, but it was still dark, so I didn't really care. I could hear Aragorn and Gimli sleeping nearby, reassuring me that they were safe. I stood and paced around for a while. I wouldn't sleep for the remainder of the night, that I knew. Mydreames had been too unnerving to experience again. Just as I was thinking about them, I felt a hand on my left shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hello, Legolas," came a familiar voice. I turned around to see precisely the man I had only half expected.

"Boromir!" I whispered in awe. I wanted to embrace him as I would a long lost brother, but knew that to do so would have been fruitless. "Did you send those dreams?"

"The dream maker said he would send a herald of my arrival in your dreams, but he did not say of what manner it would be. I apologize if they were unsettling."

"What gave you that idea?" I demanded, still hanging onto my elven pride.

"You have been disturbed. I have been watching you for some time." I was grateful Boromir had not mentioned the tears I had shed. "I suppose you are wondering why I was permitted to return."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well, as a member of the fellowship of the ring, I am bound to the ring and to each member of the fellowship. The Valar said the quest must be completed before my spirit could rest. So, it is my privilege to bear you company until the ring is destroyed."

"If it is the ring to which your are bound, why do you not accompany Frodo and Sam?"

"My foremost duty is the safety of those I died defending: Merry and Pippin. After I am certain of their safety, I will journey with Frodo. Of course, he will be unable to hear or see me, save in dreams. Of those members of this fellowship who still remain, only you, Legolas can sense my presence."

"Legolas, who are you talking to?" Aragorn mumbled in his sleep. I wondered if I would have to answer his question, but his snoring soon returned. I turned my attention back to Boromir.

"We must pursue the Uruks as soon as possible," he cautioned me. "Behold, the day is preparing to break" Indeed, Earendil, the morning star, had risen in the sky. My soul felt anxious to continue, but feared what we might find as a result of our delay.

"You mustn't tarry any longer," Boromir advised, reading my thoughts. As if in answer, Aragorn rose in one swift motion, instantly ready for pursuit.

"Come, Gimli!" he cried, "the dawn is nearly upon us!" the dwarf grumbled for a moment, but then rose. Soon we were off. I kept my eyes fixed on the eastern sky, anticipating the sunrise. The dawn might speak riddles which were important to our quest, or give warning of some event that had occurredunder the cover of night. Beside me, Boromir, too, anticipated the dawn's first light. For a while, we sped along in darkness beneath the few remaining stars. Gradually, a ribbon of light emerged against the grey background of daybreak. The dawn had come. Like a storm closing in over the land, the light flooded into the sky, but it brought me no comfort, for the sky was tinted as red as blood. Aragorn was too preoccupied with tracking the Hobbits and Gimli was too ignorant to notice this, but Boromir was quite disturbed, as was I . My pace quickened and my pulse raced with fear.

"A red sun rises," I announced into the dead silence of the morning. "Blood has been spilt this night." I received only silence in response, although I could sense the fear on my companions' breaths. Boromir and I exchanged a chilling glance, each of us fearing for the lives of the Hobbits. His eyes mirrored an emotion I had never seen in him before, save when the Balrog had encountered the fellowship in the dungeons of Moria. Now both of us feared for the young ones. For such a long time, it had seemed as if we both were complete opposites of each other. Now it almost shocked me that we could be so alike at heart. Out of the silence of my thoughts, a thundering sound came. The sound of footsteps had come to my ears, and I knew these were not the footfalls of my companions. We were not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

1_Disclaimer: Boromir: You own this story, have me come back alive. _

_MornieGalad: patience, my friend, I don't own this story. I have to run it by Tolkien first. _

_Thank you, everyone for your reviews. I apologize because this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer. MornieGalad_

**Chapter Four: Rohan**

Soon we found ourselves enclosed in a circle of horses, riders, and spears. At first, Boromir was quite glad that our captors were not Uruks, but it seemed their intention was to kill us, so it made little difference. One of the spears was scarcely one hand away from my skull. Boromir rose above us to look for a weak link in the circle, through which we could escape, but found none.

"Who are you, strangers? Speak!" growled one of the men, who reminded me of how Haldir of Lorien must have seemed to Gimli when first they met. He was hostile, but more likely than not, he had a just reason to be so. For a few moments, he and Aragorn spoke together. Then he turned his attention to Gimli and me.

"Who are these silent ones?"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I will give you mine and more besides," Gimli challenged. I heard Boromir groan beside me.

"In our country the stranger gives his name first, but I shall humor your rudeness this once. I am Eomer, son of Eomund, third Marshall of Rohan."

"Well, third Marshall, I am Gimli, son of Gloin and I say you would be wise to hold your tongue in matters of which you know nothing." Gimli was referring to Eomer's indication that he believed we and the lady of Lorien who sent us were in league with evil.

"Gimli, be polite. He meant no harm," Boromir groaned, though he knew the Dwarf could not hear him. A deadly silence came over the plain as Eomer spoke.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, and your beard with it if it stood but a little higher from the ground." I could not stand for this, though Boromir urged me to stay. Instantly an arrow was on the string of my bow.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" I hollered.

"Enough of this," Aragorn said, coming between us. "Pardon them, Eomer, but when you know more, you will understand their anger. Will you hear our tale?" Eomer nodded and Aragorn related our adventures, omitting the ring. Eomer revealed that Rohan was under attack by Saruman, though they were not yet at war, and that his riders had overtaken the Uruks and destroyed them, finding no sign of the Hobbits. I felt grief tug at my heart, but Boromir spoke comfort to me.

"Take heart, for they are yet alive."

"How do you know?" I whispered, though not quietly enough to avoid a strange look from Aragorn.

"I have seen them," he said simply. At length, Eomer gifted us with two horses, since Gimli refused to ride one alone. He rode behind me, having an annoying tendency to squeeze me like a stuffed bear given to a frightened child. I tried my best to ignore him as we parted ways with Eomer and his company and headed for the site of the Uruks' destruction.

_A/N I know its short and mostly from the book, but I promise the next one won't be. Read and review and I will get it posted As soon as possible. Thanks a bunch. _

_MornieGalad_


End file.
